1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for mixing a frozen dessert in which various condiments and flavors are mixed in a given portion of a frozen material such as ice cream. In particular, the invention relates to improvements in the drive means for moving the mixing cone toward the mixing auger of such machines, and further to improvements in mounting the mixing auger to the motor driven drive of such machines.
2. State of the Art
Machines are well known in the prior art for mixing and transforming a hard frozen ice cream product to a substantially soft, smooth, creamy product which is superior in quality to conventional soft ice creams. In such machines, a variety of condiments such as pieces of candy, fruit, nuts, cookies and other flavors can be rapidly mixed with the ice cream in single serve portions.
As a result of a search of the relevant prior U.S. patents, the following patents were found which relate to machines of the type to which the present invention pertains:
______________________________________ 2,626,132 4,548,508 2,626,133 4,637,221 3,061,279 4,647,214 4,448,114 4,693,611 4,506,988 4,708,489 ______________________________________
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved, reliable drive mechanism for moving the mixing cone in a linear movement toward the auger of a frozen dessert mixing machine, wherein the improved drive mechanism is simple in construction yet rugged and efficient in use.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting mechanism for mounting the auger to the drive means of a frozen dessert mixing machine, wherein the auger can momentarily move away from the mixing cone to absorb shock when the auger contacts solid items in the ice cream mixture being mixed.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a means of circulating refrigerated air from a freezer located adjacent to the frozen dessert mixing machine to circulate about the auger and mixing cone of the mixing machine such that the auger and mixing cone will be maintained in a cold, operative condition.